Game Na Game Kapinoy!
Game Na Game Kapinoy! was a Saturday morning game show produced by IBC Regional and aired in the Luzon (through TV-6 Baguio), Visayas (through TV-12 Iloilo and TV-13 Cebu) and Mindanao (through TV-13 Davao) using Filipino, Hiligaynon and Cebuano. In this show, the monthly winner have a chance to win plus studio tour and a chance to watch the variety show APO Tanghali Na! live. The show was aired from March 2, 2013 to February 3, 2018. Hosts *For Baguio Production - Juan Romantiko, Dabie Hufana and Ingrid Payaket *For Iloilo Production - Gilbert Onal Golez, Leez Quimpo, Alberto Basco, Em Capalla, Bernard Mondana, Varvin Hope Simon Hiñola and April Rose Arro (directed by Reggie Molina) *For Cebu Production - Randolph Libres, Cathy Gabronino and Onnie Alfaro *For Davao Production - James Infiesto, Id Acaylar and Ian Garcia The game The show begins with its theme song and the game start with a certain themed dance game. There are 50 players to be selected through computer and 13 of them will be qualified for the next round. One of the players will receive a PhP500 prize inside the hat. Another round comes with the selection of 5 players through a "bingo-like" pattern. The pattern will be selected by a guest celebrity. If one of the five contestants answered the question wrong, there will be a change of selection of another 5 contestants in another pattern. If all 5 contestants answered correctly, they will proceed to the next round (the Question and Answer round). On the third round, one of the 5 contestants will answer correctly and select the number. The saidnumber will appear on other players and sometimes the player itself. The contestant with 4 numbers appeared, whether he/she answered or not, will go to the bonus round. In the event that 2 or more contestants have 4 numbers each, they will go on to "Sari Sari Survey." "Sari Sari Survey" refers to a tie-breaking question. Whoever answers the question first and correctly will go to the bonus round. Finally, in the bonus round, the player (who already qualified for the monthly challenge round) will be given 2 patterns and the numbers appeared on the computer. The computer will automatically select the winning pattern. If the player guessed the 5 numbers correctly according to the computer-selected pattern, he/she will receive PhP3,000 cash. The Monthly Qualifying Round Prior to the game, the players must have a qualifying rounds. Once is complete, will get exactly a prize money. Simulcasting areas *Dagupan *Roxas *Dumaguete *Tacloban *Palo, Leyte *Pagadian *Zamboanga *Cagayan de Oro *Iligan *General Santos *Koronadal *Cotabato *Butuan In the Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, Game Na Game Kapinoy! broadcasts in selected areas carried over Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. "Lucky 13", "Turn On 13" or "True or False" which one from your father's rare recordings Eman Lobo chibugan na ang alam ko gma 7. Hosts arnel ignacio, chiqui pineda RPN-9 Has Chibugan Na,GMA-7 Has SST And ABS-CBN Has ‘Sang Linggo Na Po Sila. Chibugan Na!" aired daily noons over RPN The Network. Today,GMA-7 Has Eat Bulaga (Since 1995) And ABS-CBN Has Showtime. The only 2 noontime shows I know were Lunchbreak & Alas Dose sa Trese then replaced by the gameshow I forgot the title but it was hosted by Nanette Inventor that chubby woman. Alas Dose sa Trese is the reunion spot that some hosts used to be hosting old variety show Student Canteen. Sana may maligaw ring video clip ng OK 'TOL with Gabby Concepcion & Ruel Vernal o kaya BISTIK. Napaka rare wala kong makita sa youtube. sana may video clips ng "OK 'Tol!" on IBC-13 starring Gabby Concepcion, Ruel Vernal, Rudolf Yaptinchay and Bamba na mapapanood tuwing Miyerkules ng gabi 8-9pm and it runs from 1989-1991 with Opening Billboard, Episode Excerpts and Closing Credits Siya yung negro na sidekick nina Tito, Vic and Joey sa Channel 13 sitcom na TeleVision's Jesters or TVJ. His character was patterned after the disgraced Bill Cosby Panjee had Game na Game Na on Saturday afternoons with Roderick Paulate and Ogie Alcasid. They aired for 2 years before getting cancelled to give way to Gimik which was ABS' answer to the then-top rating Saturday youth oriented show TGIS I used to watch this show in the 90's ..10am Eh Kasi Bata11am Ready Set Go12 nn ASAP So that's why RPN regained its lost ratings because of Marimar. Good ol' days of channel 9.Manage Considering that Marimar Craze is much more phenomenal in the 90s long before AlDub and Manny Pacquiao. During the mid 90s, all of the streets and thoroughfares of Metro Manila are virtually deserted as soon as Marimar started airing on the TV screens at 6:30 pm. The year 1996 for the PHTV, when STAR TV launches VIVA Cinema on May 6, and ABS-CBN launches Sarimanok Channel 37 on May 1. Also, RPN reverted to it's 1982 box logo with the tagline "your friendly network" This that RPN-9 became a Number 2 TV network in 1996 until downfall in mid-2000s. RPN-9 is now CNN Philippines, a joint venture between Nine Media/RPN and Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific. Fun trivia: La Traidora was the first Latin-American telenovela aired on RPN 9 in the Philippines during early-to-mid 90’s (Venezuelan telenovela) followed by Mari Mar aired in same channel then more telenovelas to come such as Maria Mercedes, Simplemente Maria, Agujetas...., Lazos de Amor, Luz Clarita, and more..... Then there was Korean-novela and Meteor Garden and much more foreign novelas. Also based on that scene you posted, according to source, that was not actual a mud that Angelica (Chantal Andere) who picked up using her teeth and also this was Mari Mar’s revenge to her after Angelica commanded Mar to pick up necklace from mud This show cut TV Patrol's airtime to 30 minutes, with Mara Clara as their competitor... Good thing ABS-CBN acknowledged the first few years of sitcom's existence, knowing that by that time, the network has hatred to RPN and IBC people. Sayang yung RPN at IBC dapat hindi na sinequester ng PCCG para gumanda pa lalo yung mga programa nila pagdating ng panahon. ABS-CBN reopened in 1986 after the forced shut down in 1972 so it became The Star Network in March 1987 to regain its viewership in the entire country. And on the following year ABS-CBN launched its Domestic Satellite system to broadcast nationwide Those times if I remember the Lopezes wanted also to regain RPN and PTV from the government but they end settled on Channel 2. A few years later, shows from RPN and IBC moved to this channel like Eat Bulaga!, Agila, Coney Reyes on Camera and Okey Ka, Fairy Ko. Inisip Ko NOON yun mga PTV-4 programs may Entertainment, pero hanggang NGAYON parang less Entertainment & More News/Public Service programs.Kasi Sana ibabalik ang mga Entertainment show sa PTV para walang TV Shopping. Kase ang format ng programming ng ptv-4 is BBCManage13wChristan MalolesChristan Maloles currently, PTV-4 has more News, Information, Public and Current Affairs, Home Shopping and Religous Programs as well as The Longest Running Game Show, "PCSO Lottery Draws"Manage13wGab FerrerasGab Ferreras Pati yung show ni Jojo A sa PTV 4 na rin... at isa pa si Dianne Medina part din ng network Ano kaya ang condition ng archive ng ptv-4? But i hope suggest to PRRD and other PCOO officials to revived more Entertainment programs on PTV-4 in partnership, co-production and blocktime by Viva Entertainment. Jojo Bailon Maalala ko lang, di ba pinalabas dati ang canned shows from Canada like Cybil, Street Legal, Xuxa, and more? Mahilig kase ang PTV sa partnerships with other int'l state media. PTV-4 Commercial Breaks in 1987 during "Movie Scenes", "Batibot", "Balintataw" and "PBL Games 1987" This both People's Television 4 and Philippine Broadcasting Service radio network studios and offices is located at the ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center along Bohol (now Sgt. Esguerra) Avenue, Quezon City from 1986 until 1992. Itong programang "The Sharon Cuneta Show" ay nagnumero uno po sa nationwide TV ratings noong kalagitnaan ng taong 1989, kasama po ang ibang mga programa ng ABS-CBN 2 tulad po ng "Eat Bulaga!", "TV Patrol", "Chika Chika Chicks", "Palibhasa Lalake", "Maricel Drama Special", "Tonight with Dick & Carmi", "Goin' Bananas!", "The World Tonight", "Coney Reyes on Camera" at "Magandang Gabi Bayan". when i was 18 years old back in October 1997, The 1st Anniversary Station ID of Studio 23 featuring all the shows and stars from the U.S. with it's Anniversary Greetings. and the theme song of Studio 23 since was launched and debut it's broadcast in 1996 with the song "We're Here To Give You Primetime" That time when S23 added more hours of locally-produced content. Who can remember the likes of Breakfast, News Central, Wazzup Wazzup, Y-Speak, F, Barkada Trip among others? Wazzup Wazzup launched the career of Archie Alemania and this also made Toni Gonzaga a great tv show host. Studio 23 was aired the first locally-produced sports coverage of the MBA or the Metropolitan Basketball Association in 1998 covered by ABS-CBN Sports. Loved this ID of theirs. And the original version of their “Kabarkada Mo!” music was very much fitting for their target audience and the station’s image. Sarimanok News Network happens to be the inspiration of the ABS-CBN Regional Channel. As SNN programming comprises with regional news and current affairs as well as entertainment shows, for which is now adapted by ARC with regional TV Patrol, current affairs, entertainment, and even foreign movies dubbed in native languages. Another news channel predecessor, Sky News, focuses on business and trading. Sir Jojo, can you please upload the full episode of "Baliw na Baliw" aired on October 6, 1995 plus all other episode was aired!!! "Baliw na Baliw" is a weekly celebrity game show hosted by Anjo Yllana and Smokey Manaloto wearing formal attire and shorts with skinny legs and sports shoes and socks as well!!! and also the September 20, 1996 episode featuring the DJs of Kool 106 such as Henry Kiss and Michael Knight in wearing shorts? will try to do that!!! the show aired every Friday at 7:00 to 8:00 pm from 1995 to 1996 and later it was moved to 7:30 to 8:30 pm on ABC-5 until 1997!!! PTV 4 has aired many entertainment programs in mid 80s to early 90s are "Maria Maria", "Tayo'y Magsaya", "Estudyante Blues", "Viva Drama Specials", "Balintataw", and "Love Me Doods". Of course, that has something to do with PTV being the third most-watched TV network in the archipelago. Although the network was renamed NBN 11 years after this, they still had a few entertainment shows such as 'Ang Pangarap Kong Jackpot.' They were once the #3 network in the country, and top-raters are mostly on primetime (may print ad pa noong '89 about it, alam ko meron dun sa page ni JAD) 'Champoy,' which originally aired from 1981 to 1985, had reruns on the same channel in the mid 90's (along with John en Marsha, which was also reaired around 2007). Those were undoubtedly the good ol' days of RPN-9 when they were still a private-owned network (in spite of being owned by a businessman being close to the President), having all the capability to give balanced programming for us. And even after EDSA, the network was still worth watching, until the network wars began to heat up. How ironic. Some who used to work for KBS-RPN back then would become top personalities of the current incarnation of RPN today, which is CNN Philippines. Channel 9 and 13 were once a powerhouse when it comes to entertainment, news and and so much more. I think the campaign slogan of MBS 4 in '84 was "4 Your Information". Sequestered from Benedictos. RPN retained viewership and its great talents until 1988. 1989 onwards their decline began due to the emergence of ABS CBN. Kinain sila ng buhay. Literally. Malaking dagok din ang pag-alis ng Eat Bulaga doon ano? What you think? Nevertheless maganda sa RPN dati doon ako madalas manood ng mga foreign series aside from GMA Carlos Raphael Imperio: Not only that, the cancellation of 'Superstar,' one of the shows that gave life to RPN during its 21-year run, was also a factor for RPN's decline in the television ratings game. 'Superstar''s last episode date was on October 1, 1989.'' Jojo Bailon Si Amelyn Veloso po ay naging co-anchor ng isang all-women English midnight news program na "CTN Midnite" sa IBC kasama po sina Alice Noel, Karen Bayhon, Anne Marie Soriano at Bernadette Sembrano noon pong 1997-1998. Si Amelyn Veloso rin ay naging host ng "Maunlad na Agrikultura" sa IBC noong 2008-2009. Nag-Bayan ni Juan din siya w/ JR Langit For me, 1989 really marked the downfall of the glory days of Philippine television, for obvious reasons. A year after RPN transmitter (still standing) in Panay Avenue was attacked by some reformist soldiers. This was the time RPN, together with IBC, are being controlled by the government-appointed board of directors. Somehow, RPN enjoying that time their domination. See also *IBC Regional *''APO Tanghali Na!'' *''Lunch Break'' References External links * IBC official site Category:IBC Regional shows Category:Philippine game shows Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series